Passion Beach
by Squad Unit 19
Summary: On a warm summer day, Mickey and Minnie hit the beach for a day of fun in the sun. But while playing on the beach, they take the term to a whole new level, and make the hot day even hotter... Beach fluff and lemon.


Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with Disney whatsoever.

Author's note: Hi there, and welcome to my 24th fic. (22 Disney fics and 2 Kingdom Hearts fics). This story is about Mickey and Minnie. Check my profile for my idea of ages. They are married in this story. After going over my other beach fic, and seeing some images of the mice at the beach, I thought about it, and decided to do another beach fic and have the mice be married. There is a difference between this one and that one, and I'm quite sure you already know why. I hope you enjoy it. No flames or criticism.

Warning: This story is rated M for lemon content. There will be some intimate content between Mickey and Minnie in this fic. I repeat, this IS a lemon fic and the content is pretty extreme. Otherwise, it's a fluffy beach story.

Squad unit 19.

* * *

PASSION BEACH

It was a warm, summer day in June. It wasn't blazing hot out, but it wasn't very cool either. It was the perfect day to hit the beach. Which is what two young mice had in mind. Mickey and Minnie Mouse had planned on hitting the beach for some fun in the sun, and both were ecstatic to do so. It was going to be their own personal Spring Break. It was early afternoon when the young mice had finished their lunch and headed upstairs to change before they went to the beach. Both decided, for the purpose that each had a surprise for one another, that each would get ready in separate rooms, with Mickey using the guest room and Minnie using their bedroom.

Minnie checked her appearance in the mirror as she donned the new two-piece bathing suit she had got just for the days occasion. She smiled deviously and giggled as she turned around, checking out her skimpy swimsuit. She knew this would knock her husband off his feet when he saw her. She couldn't wait to show him.

"I wonder what he'll think of my suit?" she pondered to herself with a sly grin. She giggled at the thought, then blushed as her thoughts wandered to what could happen after he saw her. Wow... She shook her mind from her erotic daydream and walked over to the bed, picked up her short-sleeved T-shirt and pulled it over herself. Then she got her blue jean shorts, pulled them on and zipped and buttoned them, then she stuffed a beach towel into her tote bag, along with a smaller towel, her sunglasses and suntan lotion. Thinking about her daydream just a moment ago, she grinned, opened the top drawer on the nightstand, pulled out a condom and stuffed it into her tote. Thinking, she snickered and added another one. "Just in case," she chuckled.

Mickey was in the guest room getting some things together for the beach as well. He had also got a new pair of swim trunks just for the occasion, and he could hardly wait for Minnie to see him. He knew they would knock his wife off her feet for sure. His mind drifted to thoughts about what she would think, then to what could happen afterward. He blushed, and decided to bring a condom just in case. Thing was, they were in their bedroom. So he'd have to get one, or two, before they left. He pulled on his T-shirt and shorts and placed two towels and his sunglasses into his tote.

Minnie slipped the strap over her arm as she picked up her tote and headed for the doorway. As she exited their bedroom, Mickey was just coming out of their guestroom. They walked the short distance toward each other and stopped between the rooms.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"You betcha!" she replied excitedly.

"Wait here. I need to get something." He dashed into their bedroom, grabbed two condoms out of the drawer in the nightstand, then he dashed back out to the hall. "Now I'm ready to go," he said.

"Great!" she said. They took each others hand, then the young mouse couple started downstairs to the living room. Mickey got his keys as Minnie got the picnic lunch she packed, then they stopped at the front door, where Pluto and Figaro sat.

"See ya later, fellas. Watch over the house while we're gone, okay?" Mickey said. Pluto and Figaro nodded in agreement.

"See ya," Minnie said as she and Mickey started out the door. They walked hand-in-hand out to their truck which already had their beach umbrella in the bed. Mickey opened the door for Minnie and she kissed his cheek as she got in. She scooted over to the center of the seat as he got in and started the engine. After buckling their seat belts, she nuzzled against him as they backed out of the driveway and started down the road.

It didn't take the mouse lovers long to get to the beach. After they parked the truck, they got their totes, the beach umbrella and picnic basket and made their way out onto the beach. The mice found a nice, quiet, secluded area that they had just to themselves that was away from everybody else. It was their personal, private spot that they always went to. Mickey stuck the umbrella in the sand and opened it as Minnie spread out their beach towels right next to each other. She placed the picnic basket above their towels as they also set their totes at the top of their towels.

"There. Everything's set up," Mickey said, placing his knuckles on his hips.

"Now all we have to do is change," Minnie stated, then giggled at the thought of how her husband would react once he saw her swimsuit.

"I wore my trunks under my shorts," he informed as he sat down.

"I wore my suit under my clothes," she said with a grin as she sat down next to him. Then she leaned her face close to his as she smiled deviously. "You just sit here. I have a surprise for you."

"You do?" he questioned curiously as he cocked a brow. She thought he looked adorable when he was curious.

"Uh-huh. Just watch and I'll show you," she said, the devious smile still playing across her lips. Mickey watched as Minnie stood up facing him, reached down and unzipped the fly of her shorts. Then she unbuttoned them and placed her thumbs into the sides of them. She continued to tease him as she began to slowly shimmy them off. Mickey watched with wide eyes as she gently shimmied the shorts down her lightly curved hips and let them fall down to her feet, then stepped out of them. His eyes widened, his body stiffened, and his tail began to twitch as she revealed her little red, side-tie bikini. Minnie couldn't help but giggle at his expression. That's how she was hoping he would react. But she wasn't done teasing him yet. She reached up, took the bottom of her T-shirt into her hands, and gently pulled it up and off her little frame, revealing a matching red triangle top that tied around the neck and at the back. "You're drooling," she chided, then giggled as she dropped the shirt with her shorts.

Mickey gulped and thought he swallowed his tongue because he was speechless. He also felt a little paralysis because he couldn't move either.

"Whaddaya think of my suit?" Minnie asked with a smile, spinning around once then placing her hands on her hips and titling her hips to one side. Mickey blinked before his eyes dried up and swallowed the lump in his throat, which he hoped wasn't his tongue.

"Wow... You, uh... You look great, Minnie!" Mickey stammered as his cheeks turned almost as red as her bikini. She looked hot! Okay, that would be a mild way of putting it. If he held up a thermometer, it would burst into pieces. To him, she looked beautiful, cute, hot and sexy all at the same time. Her little body was exposed to him and already his hormones where jumping about.

"I'm glad you like it," she giggled as she sat down next to him, placing her hand over his and kissing his cheek. "You don't think it's too much?"

"Too much? Mickey squeaked, bewildered. How could her suit be too much? Minnie couldn't help but laugh at him. He looked and sounded so cute. "No, no, it's not too much," he replied. "Now I have a surprise for you."

"For me?" she asked curiously, tilting her head to the side. He thought she looked cute when she was curious.

"Yep. Wait and see," he grinned slyly. He stood up, then reached down and pulled off his shorts. Her eyes widened, her body stiffened and her tail began to twitch and curl when she saw his red swim trunks with flames running up the legs. Mickey chuckled at her expression, for that was how he was hoping she would react. Then he pulled off his T-shirt, exposing his lightly muscular torso to her, much to her delight and excitement. Her tail was twitching, almost wagging, with excitement and anticipation, and her eyes began to glaze over with a desire so deep Mickey could clearly guess what she was thinking. She gulped and reasoned that she just swallowed her tongue because she was a loss for words. She also suffered some paralysis because she couldn't make any movement. "Uh, you're drooling on the beach," he grinned.

Minnie blinked, keeping her eyes from drying up, and gulped, swallowing the lump in her throat as she tried to get her senses back, hoping she didn't just swallow her tongue.

"Well, whaddaya think?" he asked, crossing his arms as he stood.

"Wow... You, uh... You look great, Mickey!" Minnie stammered, her cheeks turning nearly as red as their suits. He looked hot! Okay, that was an understatement. The sun couldn't even compare to him. To her, he looked handsome, cute, hot and sexy all at the same time. His body was exposed to her and already her hormones were jumping around.

"I'm glad you like it," he chuckled, then sat down next to her. "It's not too much?"

"Too much?" she squeaked in a cute way, making him chuckle at how cute she looked and sounded. "Nope. It's not too much at all," she replied. Both shared a smile as they gazed into each others eyes. Then she leaned close and nuzzled her little black nose to his as she chuckled softly. "So how's about a game of volleyball?" she suggested when she pulled back.

"Sure! I'm game," he replied.

"Yippee!" she smiled excitedly, then giggled as she took his hand. Mickey and Minnie went back to the truck to get the volleyball and net which were in the truck bed. After setting up the net, Mickey tossed Minnie the ball.

"You serve first," he offered.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive. You go ahead," he answered.

"Okay. Thanks," she smiled, then pecked his cheek. The mice each took their positions on opposite sides of the net. "You ready?" she asked her partner.

"You bet," he replied.

"Okay. Here it comes!" Minnie tossed the ball into the air, jumped up and hit it, sending it over the net. Mickey jumped up as the ball flew over the net and hit it back to her.

Mickey and Minnie played volleyball for the next half hour and had a blast playing together. To them, this was their own private Spring Break in the summer. Afterward, they decided to take a break. They took the net back down and set it and the ball at their spot as they plopped down to rest. Mickey sat down on the towel and Minnie got down on her knees as she set the ball down with the net. She then absentmindedly reached behind her, slipped her index fingers under the fabric of her bikini bottoms at her tush, and pulled out at the sides, adjusting it since the seat had rode in between her buttocks a little. Mickey watched the whole display, and glanced back up to her as she looked at him.

"Mickey," she started with a sly and knowing smile, "were you watching me?" Uh-oh. Busted. She noticed his pupils shrink and a red tint come to his cheeks and knew that's exactly what he did.

"Uh, well, um, w-what makes you think that?" he stammered, hoping that she wouldn't be upset with him.

"I noticed you watching me," she answered with a satisfied smile, placing her hands on her little hips. Yep. Busted. He looked down as shame washed over him and his ears drooped.

"I'm really sorry, Minnie," he said apologetically. In truth, Minnie wasn't upset with him at all. She was flattered, as a matter of fact. She sat down next to him as she placed one hand on his cheek, making him look up to her.

"Aww, don't worry, Mickey. I'm not upset," she smiled reassuringly. His ears perked as he looked into her eyes, and saw nothing but love in them.

"You're not?"

"Of course not, silly," she giggled. "Don't worry about it." Then a blush crossed her muzzle. "I would've watched you too," she admitted shyly.

"You would?" he said as a grin formed on his lips. She nodded.

"Yup. Guilty as charged," she grinned. Both chuckled together.

"How about we go for a swim?" he suggested.

"Yeah!" she replied. Then she giggled as she leaned up and kissed his nose. "Race ya to the water." Then she jumped up and took off, laughing as did.

"Hey!" he laughed as he jumped up and took off after her. She slowed down, letting him run up alongside. Both were laughing as they tied and dove into the water together. The water was just right - not too hot and not too cool. The mice swam in the water together for several seconds before both came up for air. Both laughed as they swam to the surface in front of one another.

"The water's just right," Minnie said, feeling the warm water against her skin.

"It sure is. Perfect day for a swim," Mickey said. Then he noticed something red floating on top of the water just a little off to her left side. "Uh, Minnie..." he blushed as he pointed to the object. Curious, Minnie looked at where her husband was pointing and her cheeks turned as red as the object. There was her bikini top floating on the water's surface. She then noticed a difference in how the water felt against her. The back and neck ties must have come undone in the water, and now her top was floating freely on the surface.

"Oh, my!" she blushed furiously and quickly snatched her top back under water and began to put it back on.

"Don't worry," Mickey said lightly, trying to ease his young wife's embarrassment, "we're the only two on this part of the beach. Nobody saw it."

"I'm glad for that," Minnie said with a relieved tone as she finished putting her triangle top back on. "You're the only person that will ever see me without any clothes," she added with a sly smile, making him blush a little. Then she giggled as she playfully splashed him. He chuckled and splashed her back, making her laugh. The mice splashed each other back and fourth and swam together for a while before they decided to head back to shore.

"I'm getting kinda hungry. Is it okay if we start on that picnic?" Mickey asked as they walked up the beach.

"Sure. I'm getting kinda hungry, too," Minnie agreed as she walked alongside him. "I packed your favorite sandwich," she added as she entangled her arm around his and leaned against him a little.

"Hot dog! Thanks, Min!" he smiled happily, then kissed her cheek, making her giggle. Only one person called her "Min" and that was him. And she loved it.

"You're welcome, Mickey," she smiled. The little mouse lovers walked back to their spot, got their towels and began to dry off from swimming. Mickey thought it was cute how a water drop would form on the tip of her tail and fall off. He smiled slyly as he playfully swished his tail at her, causing a couple drops of water to get on her. She chuckled and smiled slyly and swished her tail back at him, also throwing a couple drops on him. Both began to snicker as they finished drying off. Once she finished, she threw her towel at him playfully and giggled as it landed over his ears and hung there. Mickey chuckled as he pulled off the towel, then he took his own towel and wrapped it around her back, pulling her close to him. She smiled, having no objections to his action, and wrapped her arms around his torso, relishing the warmth of his body against her own as she hugged him close. The towel was big enough that he had it wrapped around both of them as he kept his arms around her slender waist. She instinctively leaned into his embrace as she stared up into his gorgeous, deep brown eyes. He enjoyed feeling her soft, warm, petite frame against his as he held her close and gazed back into her beautiful, deep brown eyes. No words had to be said. Their eyes said it all.

Love. Real, true, unconditional love. They just smiled as they each gazed lovingly and fondly into each others eyes. Neither needed to say how they felt. They could see it shining clearly and brightly in each others eyes, and they could feel it within each others heart. There was such chemistry between the two young mice that no amount of scientists could ever measure it. The love radiating between them was a force stronger than anything imaginable. Minnie leaned up and nuzzled her little nose affectionately against Mickey's, making a jolt go through them. Pulling away, she met his smile and eyes with her own. Suddenly, the gurgling of each others tummy brought them out of their mesmerizing stare.

"We better get something in your tummy before I start looking tasty," Minnie joked with a giggle.

"Too late for that," Mickey grinned as he leaned close and nuzzled and kissed her neck, making a pleasurable quiver go up her spine.

"Oh, Mickey," she chuckled.

"What about you? _You're_ getting hungry too," he grinned.

"I know. And you're looking more appetizing by the second," she smiled as she leaned up and kissed his neck.

"Aw, gosh," he chuckled.

"You ready to eat?" she asked.

"You bet! I could go for one your delicious sandwiches," he replied, rubbing his stomach.

"I made your favorite - ham and cheese," she smiled.

"Mmm-mmm! Thanks, Minnie! You're the best!" he said happily.

"You're welcome, Mickey," she smiled sweetly. Then Mickey realized the net and volleyball were still there.

"I'll be right back. I'm just gonna go put these in the truck, then I'll help you set everything," he said as he got the net and ball.

"Okay. I'll go ahead and spread out the blanket," she said. Mickey started back to the truck with the net and ball while she got the picnic blanket out of the basket and spread it out. After Mickey put the net and ball back into the truck, he started back to where his wife was. Minnie finished spreading out the blanket and glanced in her husband's direction and she froze at the sight.

As Mickey walked back toward her, the sunlight seemed to make his his body glow. Minnie momentarily lost her ability to move as she stared at her hot hunk walking toward her. He was hot! How many times today was she going to think that? She gave up counting. Dang, she was a lucky girl. Her tail began to twitch and she felt herself getting hotter as she watched him approach her. Her imagination began to play out wild and erotic scenes which only made her situation worse, or better however you looked at it. She knew every thermometer for miles had to be bursting because of him. Mickey walked up to the little girl mouse and wiped his forehead.

"Hoo boy. It is a little hot today, isn't it?"

"I'll say you're hot-" That slipped out. "_It's_ hot. It is, uh, a little hot today," she blushed as she tried to cover what slipped out.

"So you think it's warm too?"

"Oh, yeah..." she grinned. Flat out, Mickey was a hottie, and in her eyes, no guy in the world could ever compare to him. Neither in the handsomeness factor, the cuteness factor, or the hotness factor. He had them all beat by a long shot. Minnie shook the erotic and wild thoughts from her mind before her young and excited hormones got out of control.

"So what should I do?" he asked as he sat down, prompting her to sit down too.

"Well, you can set the plates," she offered, reaching into the basket and handing him two plates.

"Will do." Mickey set the plates and cups as Minnie set the food. Then they held their hands and said their prayer together. Mickey unwrapped the foil she had folded around the sandwich and took a bite. "Mmm-mmm! I sure love your sandwiches, Minnie!" Mickey said as he chewed. She giggled. It made her heart twirl to know that he enjoyed the food she made, and she loved knowing that he wasn't hungry.

"I'm glad you like them," Minnie smiled, giggling at how cute he looked. She got herself a ham and cheese sandwich and got comfortable next to him, sitting with her legs on her left side as she used her right hand to prop herself up. Mickey sat Indian-style on her right.

As they ate, Mickey thought it was cute how she ate her sandwich in a dainty way. Her femininity always shone through whatever she did. Minnie was a lady, but she loved having fun, especially with him. And though a lady, she wasn't afraid to show what she could do when prompted to. He thought about the time he, her and their friends raced dirt bikes in a motocross event. Though a lady, she never held back on the throttle, and she could run laps with the best of them. She was a polite, sweet young girl, but you might could say that she could be a bit of a tomboy when she wanted to be. Mickey chuckled mentally. She was the sweetest, most kindhearted girl you would ever meet, but she was really cool too. Minnie reached into the picnic basket and pulled out a thermos, breaking Mickey from his thoughts.

"I brought some lemonade. Would you like some?" she asked.

"Sure. Thanks," he replied. She handed him a Styrofoam cup and poured him some lemonade in it.

"There ya go," she said with a smile, then kissed him on his cheek. "You're welcome," she smiled sweetly and cutely. She poured herself a cup of lemonade and glanced at Mickey. In the broad daylight, she could clearly see the the crevices outlining his muscles along his chest, abs and stomach. His lightly muscular frame seemed to glow in the sunlight. Sure he was little, but then she was too. Another thing they had in common. She loved him the way he was, and she thought that he was the most handsome, hottest and cutest boy in the world.

The little female mouse took a brief glance at her meal and thought that Mickey looked a lot more appetizing than her dinky sandwich. She blushed like crazy when she registered what she just thought. Of course she always thought that he was the most handsome, cutest and hottest boy in the world. But right now, her hormones and her imagination were going nuts, which was making her body act accordingly. Her sandwich lost its appeal, and now she was craving a Mickey sandwich with a side of everything. She blushed even more as these thoughts kept going through her mind. She suddenly realized how much warmer on the beach it was than when they arrived. She knew it wasn't really warmer, but her hormones were making her feel that way.

She also noticed a significant increase in her heart rate, along with blood flow to her crotch. She already knew that before this day was over, they were going to "do it" on the beach. And she was perfectly fine with that. They were completely alone - nobody was within even a mile of them. They had picked out that very spot because it was away from everybody else and no one ever came by it. Fuel was added to her fire when she looked at her lover to see him take a sip of lemonade, and watched as a drop strayed down his neck. She made an inaudible squeak and her tail began to twitch and her eyes widened as she watched the droplet make its journey down his neck, down his chest and disappear into his navel. She imagined catching the droplet with her tongue, and she blushed as she thought this. Now she was really glad they were alone. Not only for the purpose that they were alone together, but they could do whatever and nobody would even know it.

Sitting up straight, Minnie began sitting Indian-style as she tried to focus on finishing her sandwich before she started on her main course. She reasoned that once she finished her meal, then she would have some Mickey for dessert. However, Mickey was having just as hard a time keeping his own hormones in check. If the little bathing suit Minnie wore wasn't tempting enough already, the way she was now sitting made his hormones go nuts. Stealing a closer observation, he could make out the little bulges between her legs her labia created, and the little bulge above them that her mons created. He looked at his sandwich and suddenly lost his appetite for it. Now he wanted something sweet, and she was sitting right next to him. He had to shift his position as he tried to shake the erotic and wild thoughts from his mind, which were clearly beginning to show between his legs. His trunks now felt a lot tighter than they were when he put them on. Sometimes being a male was painful. Minnie looked up at him and he quickly moved his arm to his lap in an effort to cover the lump.

"Hey, Mickey. Do you wanna go looking for seashells later?" she asked with a hopeful smile. "It'll be fun!"

"Sure! We can go after we eat if you'd like," he replied.

"Wonderful!" she smiled happily, then kissed his cheek. As she glanced back to her sandwich, she grinned widely. Though he tried to cover up the lump in his trunks, she saw it, and it made her hormones rage more. Though she didn't have as much a physical sign of arousal as him, she was definitely just as aroused as he was. She had a little bulge between her pelvic lips. She brought her right leg back over with her left as she stopped sitting Indian-style and resumed sitting the way she was earlier. Mickey and Minnie finished their lunch and put everything back. "Would you like some dessert?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied.

"Guess what I brought," she said in a cute and playful way as she got into the picnic basket. "Popsicles!" she said, pulling out two strawberry flavored Popsicles.

"Oh, boy! Thanks!" he said.

"You're welcome," she smiled as she handed him his Popsicle. They took off the wrappers, put them back into the basket, then they began to lick them.

"Nothing like a Popsicle on a warm summer day," he said.

"I'll say. This hits the spot," she agreed.

"I know something else that will hit the spot," both thought with wide grins. As they licked their Popsicles, Mickey glanced at his wife and his heart began to race as he watched her suck and lick her Popsicle. He watched as she would put half of it in her mouth, then pull it out. She'd swirl her cute little tongue around it, running it up the sides to the tip, then suck on it. It made his imagination and his hormones go nuts. Was she doing it on purpose? As a matter of fact, Minnie was. She was well aware of the visual teasing and torture she was doing to him. She decided to suck and lick her Popsicle in a way that would give his imagination something to play with. And boy, was it making good use of it. Minnie giggled mentally at the thought of what could be going through his mind. She had every intention of satisfying his wants and desires soon enough, but a little teasing wouldn't hurt.

Mickey decided to even the odds. He focused on his own Popsicle as he began to suck and lick on it. Minnie glanced up to her husband and her own heart began to race as she watched him suck and lick his Popsicle. Her tail began to twitch as she watched him. She watched how his tongue swirled around and licked the tip of the Popsicle, then how he'd suck on the tip. It made her imagination and her hormones go crazy. Mickey chuckled mentally, thinking of what could be going through her mind. He figured he'd give her imagination something to play with, and boy, was it doing just that. He had every intention of satisfying her wants and desires shortly, but he could tease and torture her a little bit first.

Minnie glanced back to her Popsicle and thought of how dull and tasteless it looked compared to Mickey. She blushed, but she couldn't deny it, nor did she want to. He was extremely hot! She was really turned on by him. He had already started her engine, and now he was revving her up. She was turned on and ready to go. She was feeling reeaally frisky right now. She glanced out across the beach to ensure that they were alone. Yep. This part of the beach was desolate, save for him and her. She reached behind her and felt of the sand, feeling how soft it was. Sure it wasn't as comfortable as their bed at home, but they could make it work. She then focused on how it felt outside. It was just right. Not too hot, but not really cool either. They could always move the position of the umbrella to give them some shade if they wanted to. Oh, yeah, this could work.

Mickey was contemplating the same things as her. He scanned the beach with his eyes, ensuring that they were, indeed, alone. He also scanned out over the ocean to make sure nobody would come by. It wasn't really hot out, so they could have peace and privacy. Minnie looked a lot tastier than his dorky Popsicle did. She was extremely hot! He was turned on by her. She had also started his engine and was now revving him up. Besides, if he didn't do something, his trunks would cut off circulation to his crotch.

Mickey and Minnie soon finished their cold dessert and placed the sticks into the basket. Deciding to kick back for a moment, Mickey placed his hands behind his head as he laid on his back and crossed his right leg over his left. Minnie stayed sitting next to him with her legs to her left as she used her right hand to support her upper body. She smiled down at her lover as she watched him relax. He was such a handsome and cute boy. She loved the gentle smile he wore as he laid relaxing. She giggled softly as she placed her hand on his chest and began to rub tenderly up and down.

"Mmm," Mickey sighed softly as Minnie gently trailed her fingers up and down his chest and stomach, both stimulating and relaxing him. Minnie's smile widened when she heard him moan. It tickled her so much to know that she was making him feel good. Her eyes drifted down to his chest when she felt his muscles with her fingers, much to her delight. Her impulses took over and she began to gently trace his muscles along his chest, abs and stomach, being unable to resist the temptation before her. She kept a broad smile as she gently rubbed his frame, staring at him with love, admiration and excitement. She trailed her fingers over him, trailing her fingers into every crevice of his muscles. He sighed again as her touch made him tingle. His groans and moans were sweet music to her ears and the more he did them, the more she wanted to make him moan and groan. She could feel how warm his body was beneath her fingers, and she knew his body would fell incredible against her own. And boy, the heat they could make together once they got going...

With that thought, that did it for Minnie. She took a shuddering breath and, gathering courage, the young, female mouse trudged forward.

"Mickey?" she spoke softly and shyly, still rubbing his chest. The young, male mouse opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Yeah?"

"I, um... I was wondering if you, uh..." She adverted her gaze away from him and looked down as a blush came to her cheeks. He could see the shyness on her face and hear it in her voice. He could see the blush painted across her cute muzzle and decided to help her along. Minnie got a little courageous and tried again. "Do you..." she started, but couldn't finish before Mickey had sat up, wrapped one arm around her waist, and began to nuzzle and kiss her neck.

"Do I what?" he purred, his hot breath caressing her neck and making her melt and her heart skip a beat. He was like a drug that she was highly addicted to. Just a little bit of him could make her lose focus on everything else and always left her wanting more.

"...Do you..." she tried, but it came out more like a sigh. She started to lose her focus as Mickey continued to nuzzle and kiss her and rub his hand up and down the center of her back, making her relax. He always did this to her. She could be fully focused on something, then he would work his magic, and whatever she was focused on would go out the window as she would lose herself and willingly surrender herself to him. And she never had any complaints. She loved it. His free hand gently stroked across her bare tummy and she moaned as it made her tingle with delight. He relished the feel of her soft, smooth skin as he tenderly rubbed across her flat, little tummy, trailing his index finger along the outer edge of her navel, again eliciting another moan from her. He pulled back and smiled at her.

"Yeah?" he asked softly, his breath caressing her face. He was an intoxicating drug that she was highly addicted to. The only response he got was her pressing her soft, sweet and loving lips to his and feeling her arms circle his shoulders. After several seconds, both remembered that they had to breath, and broke the kiss. Minnie gasped softly when her lips parted from his as her lungs filled with oxygen. Both just smiled and stared into one anothers eyes for a little bit as their synchronized breathing was all they could hear. As she stared into his gorgeous eyes, she could see the same love, want and desire that was burning in hers, and realized then that he wanted to do something just as bad as her. He could see love, want and desire buring in her beautiful eyes as he gazed into them, and saw that she wanted to do something too.

"Do you... wanna have some fun?" she asked cutely, after a bit of staring into her lover's eyes. His kiss, his eyes and having him close was emough to rebuild her confidence. Though she had her confidence back, she still had a sheepish and shy smile. Mickey grinned widely.

"You mean...?" She nodded with a wide grin. "Right here on the beach?"

"Uh-huh," she said. Then she smiled cutely and slyly. "We're alone. And it'll be kinky and fun." He chuckled.

"Heh heh! It'll be kinky and fun, alright. I was going to ask you the same thing," he admitted with a grin. She chuckled and smiled as she eased up, moved one leg across his and began straddling him as she sat in his lap.

"Great minds and hearts think alike," she said as she rubbed the back of his neck.

"And so do hormones," he chuckled.

"You can say that again," she giggled. Then she nuzzled her nose against his.

"So why do you want to 'do it' on the beach?" he asked with grin when she pulled back.

"Because you're irresistible. And I can't resist you," she smiled through half-lidded eyes. She brushed her lips against his, and nipped gently at his bottom lip as she pulled back. "Why do you want to 'do it' on the beach?" she asked with a grin.

"Because I want something sweet. And you're the sweetest little thing I'll ever taste," he replied with a smile.

"Oh, Mickey," she cooed, feeling her heart flutter. She swept her lips over his again, and when she pulled away, he ceased the opportunity and leaned forward as he began to nuzzle her neck again. She sighed happily and leaned into his touch, loving what he was doing to her. Then he started to kiss across her neck, making her shudder with pleasure and excitement. "Unhh..." she moaned as she felt him kiss and nuzzle the front of her neck. He knew every one of her sensitive spots, and he knew exactly how to please her. Her eyes fluttered shut as a smile practically glued itself on her face. His nuzzles and kisses tickled a little, but they felt oh so good. Instinctively, she began to rub the back of his neck with one hand as she started to massage his scalp with her other.

Mickey heard her purr, which was really cute, and really arousing. Minnie felt that highly familiar warmth in her groin, and her breathing deepened as her heart was racing in her chest. He trailed his kisses along her neck, kissing over her collarbones, across her Adam's apple, down to the nape of her neck and back up. He knew how to drive her wild and he sure as heck was doing it now. His hot breath and warm lips made her quiver with delight as he kissed and nuzzled her, kissing her soft and tender skin.

"Ohhh..." she moaned when she felt him begin to suck in the nape of her neck. Her spine quivered at the pleasurable sensation.

Fuel was added to the fire when he began to rub his hands up and down her back, doubling the pleasurable shivers going through her. With him suckling her neck, she knew he was undoubtedly leaving hickeys all over her. But she didn't mind at all. He could leave all the hickeys on her he wanted, wherever he wanted. She loved everything he did to her. He always drove her wild and made her hormones go into overdrive, and he was doing it now. She felt his fingers glide down the center of her back from between her shoulder blades, down to the small of her back and back up in a highly arousing and pleasurable way. His touch felt reeaally good. As his fingers would reach the small of her back, every little bit she would feel him dig his fingers into her skin ever so slightly, which felt great. Then he added to her pleasure as he slid his left hand down her back to her butt, where he began to play with her little wiry tail, which was already curling and twitching from anticipation, excitement and pleasure.

"Oooh..." she moaned again when she felt him begin to play with her tail. He rubbed his fingers around the base of her tail, along the top, bottom and sides, making her quiver with delight. "Mickey..." Minnie moaned, feeling him tease and please her. He was driving her wild and making her yearn for more. He pulled away and both smiled at one another.

"I love you," they said at the same time. Some would say it's a sixth sense, but that wasn't the case. Because they were so close, shared so much in common, and because their love for each other was as deep, strong and pure as it was, they just knew what the other was feeling and thinking. Minnie cupped Mickey's cheeks with her hands and just stared lovingly and adoringly into his brown eyes that were mirroring the love, want and desire that was burning in hers as she caressed his cheeks with her thumbs. Mickey gazed back into her own brown eyes that were sparkling as his hands rested on her hips and his thumbs gently massaged her sides. She closed the distance between their muzzles as her arms circled his neck and she pressed her lips passionately and lovingly against his, moaning as she did.

His arms circled around her little waist as he kissed back. He felt her little tongue brush against his lips, asking for entrance, so he obliged and opened his mouth. She happily accepted the invitation and eagerly slipped her tongue into his mouth. A jolt went up Mickey's spine when he tasted her tongue and felt her explore his mouth. Minnie moaned as a jolt also went up her spine, and as she tasted the inside of his mouth and felt his tongue rub against hers. All too soon, they had to part for air, and each met one another with a warm smile. After a few seconds, they leaned close and resumed their "dancing with the tongues".

Minnie felt his tongue brush against her lips and she happily and eagerly obliged, parting her lips so he could enter. She moaned again when she felt his tongue enter her mouth and rub against her tongue as he began to explore. A jolt went up her spine from the sensation as she tasted his tongue and felt him explore her mouth. Again, too soon, they had to part for air and both just smiled breathlessly at one another as they rested their foreheads together, sharing the air that went in and out of each others lungs. Their hearts were beating fast and running the same race alongside one another.

"I love you so much, Mickey," she smiled warmly and softly, her sweet breath tickling his lips.

"I love you, Minnie. So much," he smiled back, his warm and intoxicating breath tickling her lips as well. She brushed her lips softly across his, rubbing the back of his head as she hugged him close to her. Pulling away, she smiled deviously as she pushed him gently onto his back and stayed straddling his thighs. She smiled widely as her eyes drank in every inch of his handsome and hot form. Her tail curled and twitched as she gazed at him with hungry eyes. Her deep brown eyes were glazed over with love, desire, passion and excitement. She gently stroked her fingers up and down his chest, abs and stomach, feeling the crevices that lined his lightly toned body. She couldn't help drooling over him. He was hotter than the sun in her eyes. It had nothing on him. His strong chest and firm muscles, his beautiful and cute face, those warm eyes and warm smile, those cute round ears. He was so handsome and cute. The words didn't do him justice. And he was all hers and no one elses. Her heart was racing as she gazed at him, loving the warmth his body radiated. She was shaking with excitement as she tenderly caressed his frame, making her quiver as her fingers traced his muscles. She licked her lips as her brown eyes sparkled with her heightened arousal. Mickey tingled at her touch as she stroked his torso. Her feather-light touch was tender and felt really good.

"Wow, you're so handsome," she smiled warmly. "And you're just as hot," she added as a blush crossed her muzzle.

"You're hotter," he he said, blushing himself.

"Uh-uh," she grinned, leaning down closer to him.

"Uh-huh." Closer.

"Uh-uh." She brushed her lips against his as she rested her hands on his chest. "You're reeaally hot," she said.

"So are you," he said. She smiled warmly, then pecked his lips.

"I love you," both smiled. Minnie sat up, smiling seductively at her sweetheart. She placed her hands on the side ties of her bikini and tugged at them, teasing him. Mickey watched his young wife and he could feel his penis getting bigger in his trunks. He looked down to her crotch and saw her camel toe, which made his erection bigger. She scooted down, then leaned down to him and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. Then she began to trail her kisses down to his neck, where she began to suck and lick along his Adam's apple. She heard him purr, which was really cute and really arousing, as that made her hormones go into overdrive. She moved down his neck, to his chest, leaving little hickeys as she went, and continued to kiss and lick him, savoring his addicting and intoxicating scent and taste. As she kissed, licked and suckled his chest, she began to massage his sides, making him moan. She kissed across his chest and licked his nipples, making them hard and him groan from the sensation. She smiled, loving that she was making him feel good. His moans and groans were sweet music to her ears and drove her crazy. She traced her butterfly kisses down his chest, to his stomach, then back up to his neck, and finally to his face where she finished with a kiss on his lips. He hugged her close as he kissed her back and she happily obliged, resting her front comfortably against his.

His hands trailed up her back and her breathing hitched when when she felt his hands begin to undo the back tie of her triangle top. Slowly, he pulled on the strings, untying the back for her. She sat up, reached behind her neck and undid the strings, then tossed her top over to the side as she showed her little, A-cup breasts to him. The cool air felt good on her bare chest. She felt shy upon her bosom being exposed, but his warm smile, the glint in his eyes and the comfort and security she always felt with him made her shyness fade away. Mickey gazed at her tiny breasts that were now revealed to him.

"Wow..." he said with a wide grin, making her cheeks flush.

"Like what you see?" she giggled.

"Oh, yeah," he replied. He rubbed his hands up her sides and cupped her breasts in his hands, then he began to massage them.

"Oooh!" she moaned at his pleasurable touch. He realized how tight his trunks felt in the front. He rubbed his fingers over her perky little breasts, making her moan and sigh and quiver with pleasure. She felt her clitoris getting longer and harder, and a warmth spreading through her entire groin. Her mons, labia, and clit were all beginning to feel hot. She also felt her herself getting wet between her legs. Smiling, she took his hands and placed them on each of the side-ties of her bikini, encouraging him to untie them. He met her smile, then gently and slowly pulled the strings, untying her bottom and watched as it gently dropped off her and onto his pelvis, revealing her smoothly shaved mons and labia to him.

"Whoa..." he said with a big grin, making her blush and chuckle. He saw the cleft between her puffy lips and noticed the head of her pink clit peeking out from between them at the top. Now his trunks really felt tight. If he didn't get rid of them soon, his penis would either suffocate, turn blue from loss of circulation, or tear through his trunks.

"Like what you see?" she asked with a giggle.

"Oh, yeah," he answered. The cool air felt good against her bare pussy. She couldn't help but think about how when they were little, they'd run around bareback in the summer. She recalled wearing nothing but her panties, gloves and hair bow, how Mickey only wore his boxers or briefs and gloves, and how they'd run around playing in each others yard, playing tag or hide and seek. Sometimes, they didn't wear anything but their gloves and she'd wear her bow, and they'd play together in their yards. Other times she'd just wear a bikini bottom and he'd wear a pair of trunks. Some kids did that during their care-free spring and/or summer days, and they were no different. However, once Minnie got a little older, her parents didn't allow her to play outside bareback, in her underwear or in her birthday suit. At the time, she didn't understand why, but as time went by, she understood why.

Puberty. That was the answer. It was ironic how things had come full circle, and now she was in her birthday suit again, having fun with Mickey on the beach, who was also in his birthday suit. He traced his fingers up and down her sides, making her tingle all over.

She decided to give him a close up view of her little pussy. With a wide, devious smile, she scooted up to his chest and stood on her knees over him, showing him every detail of her vulva. She contracted her pelvic muscles, making her clit twitch for him. Then she done it again, and again, making her button twitch and wiggle, inviting him inside her. He saw the devious smile on her lips, and he saw the slyness of her tail, how it curled and twitched in a cute, playful and sly way. He couldn't resist the temptation, and leaned up, stuck out his tongue and licked between her soft, cunt lips up to her equally soft mound.

"Oooh!" Minnie moaned in pleasurable ecstasy, feeling every inch of her body tingle from his action. He raised his hands up to her little butt and gripped her butt cheeks, doubling her pleasure as he held her close to him, keeping her crotch close to his face. Mickey repeated his action, licking and kissing her labia and mons, and running his tongue between her lips as he licked her swollen clit and massaged her butt. "Ohh! Mickey!" she moaned, feeling his warm and wet tongue tease and please her perky clit, her soft cunt lips, her soft mound, and feeling him rub her tush. It felt like she would already climax from the incredible pleasure. She began panting as he ran his tongue between her lips, rubbing her inner and outer lips, as well as her clit. Then he fastened his lips around her button and began to suck on it and lick it with his tongue, just like he did with the Popsicle earlier. This coaxed another pleasure-laced moan from her as he sucked on her clit. "M-Mickey...!"

"Is this alright?" he asked, his hot breath caressing her bare cunt before he resumed suckling, licking and kissing her.

"Ooohh! Y-yeess!" she moaned in response. Her clit twitched and throbbed with every kiss, lick and suckle he gave it, and he felt it do so. She loved what he was doing to her. She would climax any second if he didn't stop now. He kissed her mons again, making her moan, then he pulled back and smiled up at her. Just a few seconds longer and she would've came.

"You taste a lot better than a Popsicle," he said. She took a few shuddering breaths, still feeling the quivers going through her from what he was just doing to her.

"Thank you," she smiled warmly. She eased back down to her former position, straddling is thighs, as she gently rubbed her hands up and down his stomach. "I want you, Mickey," she said with a seductive smile.

"I want you, too, Minnie," he said with an equally seductive smile. She leaned down and brushed her lips tenderly against his, moaning into the kiss as she tasted and felt his awesome kiss. As she kissed him, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her stomach against his. Then she eased off him and laid down next to him, pulling him down to her as she laid on her back. He propped himself up with his left arm as he brought his right hand up to her cheek and cupped it. She hugged him close as she raised her left leg and rubbed her inner thigh against his right hip. He nipped at her bottom lip, making her moan as he pulled back and met her eyes and smile with his own. Then he leaned down to her and began to kiss her right ear, which soon turned to nibbles along the bottom and side of it.

"Tee hee! That tickles!" she giggled. It tickled, but it felt very good, and she had no intentions of stopping him. His hot breath tickled her ear, but it made her quiver with delight. He kissed down the side of her head, to her cheek, and down to her neck where he started to nuzzle, kiss and lick her skin. "Mickey..." she moaned, feeling his warm lips and hot breath on her neck. He heard her purr, which drove him nuts. He suckled and kissed along the sensitive skin of her neck, leaving little hickeys as he did. She began to massage his scalp with her right hand as she hugged him and kept him close to her with her left. Mickey continued to kiss, lick and suckle her, savoring her sweet taste and scent, which were both like a drug to him. The sighs and moans coming from her were sweet music to his ears, and the more she did, the more he wanted to make her sigh and moan. He knew what she loved, what made her motor run and what drove her wild. Which for her, all three fell in the same category. He could kiss her Adam's apple and it would accomplish all three. "Ooh..." she moaned as he kissed across her Adam's apple.

He pulled back and just looked at her. Her warm and loving eyes, her beautiful and sweet face, her loving smile, her cute round ears, her slender body and little curves. And she was all his. Nobody elses. She was simply beautiful. She put the word itself to shame.

"Wow, you're beautiful," he whispered tenderly, making her heart flutter as she smiled lovingly at him.

"Oh, Mickey," she cooed, then leaned up and caressed his lips with hers. "Thank you," she whispered warmly. They smiled at one another for a moment before she leaned up and he leaned down, and they kissed again. Minnie moved her arms from around his neck and and wrapped them around his torso. Then she gently rubbed her hands down his back to the waist of his trunks. Slowly, she slipped her fingers into the waist and began pulling them down. He pulled back and let her finish pulling them down to his thighs. He pulled them off completely, then faced her again. Minnie just stared at Mickey's body. His erect penis and smoothly shaved scrotum were revealed to her. "Wow..." she said with a big smile, making him blush. She noticed how firm and hard his shaft was as it pointed upward, and she also saw his testicles hanging loosely. Her tail was twitching and curling, practically wagging, as her heart skipped a few beats and her clitoris began to twitch as miniature contractions began going through her pelvis. Her clit was so hard and she was so hot right now...

"Like the view?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Ohh, yeah," she replied with a big grin. The cool air felt good against his bare penis and scrotum. He started to lean down to her, but she sat up in front of him, a sly smile on her lips. "It's my turn to taste you," she said, a twinkle in her eyes. She leaned close, stuck out her little tongue, and licked up the underside of his penis, from the base to the tip.

"Uhh..." Mickey groaned. His shaft throbbed as her soft, warm and wet tongue licked up it. She moaned as she tasted him, feeling how hard he was with her tongue. She relished the taste of him. She repeated her move and licked up the underside of his member, and it made her quiver feeling how warm and strong it was. Then, taking him into her mouth, she fastened her lips around the tip of his member, and began sucking and licking him. "Uhhng!" he groaned, feeling her soft lips around his cock. She pulled back and then began to lick and swirl her tongue around him, running it up the sides, underside and topside, just like she did to her Popsicle earlier. She then took his member into her mouth and started massaging the underside with her tongue as she moved her head up and down, making him groan again. She moaned as she felt his hot dick in her mouth, feeling it with her tongue and feeling the tip of it tickle the roof of her mouth. She raised her hands to his butt and began to massage them and hold him close to her. She pulled her head away, letting his member slip out of her mouth as she looked up at him.

"Is this alright?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah..." he said with an exhale. Her smile widened, then she took his penis into her mouth again as she resumed sucking and licking him. His dick throbbed and and twitched with every suck and lick she made on it, and she felt it do so in her mouth, which added to the flaring of her hormones. She pulled back, his shaft slipping out of her mouth and she planted a kiss on the tip before she smiled up at him.

"You taste very good. A lot better than a Popsicle," she said with a sly smile.

"Thanks," he smiled. He then eased down to her and kissed her. She moaned into his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid back down on her back, pulling him down on top of her as she kissed him back. She placed her legs on either side of him and wrapped her legs around his hips. Mickey broke the kiss and started kissing down her neck to her chest. As he kissed her in the crook of her neck, making her moan, he trailed his hands up her sides to her breasts, making her shiver with delight the higher he went. He trailed his hands across her tiny bosom, feeling her soft skin.

"Ohhh..." Minnie moaned, quivering as his hands gently massaged her little boobs. He smiled against her chest.

"You like that, huh?" He gave them a gentle squeeze.

"Unnhh... Yeess..." she moaned.

"And this?" He began to twiddle her areolas and nipples with his fingers, making a jolt go up her spine.

"Y-yeess!" she moaned. She was loving what he was doing to her. Her nipples became hard at his touch and her areolas became bumpy. He continued to twiddle her perky little nipples back and fourth with his fingers, making her moan in ecstasy as he kept kissing across her chest. He kissed up to the nape of her neck and began to suckle her as he played with her tiny tits, making her moan in delight. She began to rub the back of his head as she clung to him, craving the feel of him and what he was doing to her. Her mind was near blank as her only thoughts were of how much she loved Mickey, how incredible it was to be with him, and how amazing he was making her feel. "Ohhh... Mickey..." she moaned as he kept kissing, suckling and playing with her. Right now, she didn't care if anybody saw them or heard her. Being with him and them making love just felt too good. The more he teased her, the more she wanted. The powerful urge she had to feel his body against hers, to feel him inside her, was being fueled by every kiss, nuzzle and touch he gave her.

She removed her legs from around his hips, placed them on the blanket, then lifted her hips and rubbed her mons against the underside of his penis, urging him to fill her completely. She moaned as the sensitive skin of her mound rubbed against the underside of his hot and hard cock. She couldn't resist the urge and done it again, rubbing her little mound against his shaft.

"Ohhh...!" she moaned as her mound tingled and she quivered from the contact. She lowered her pelvis back onto the blanket as she let her lower half relax. He pulled up and their eyes and smiles met. "I want you, Mickey. I wanna feel you inside me," she smiled seductively. He could see the love, passion and desire shinning brightly in her beautiful, deep brown eyes. She could also see the same emotions shinning in his. She leaned her head up and captured his lips as she hugged him close to her. She moaned at the power and taste of his kiss and nipped at his bottom lip. He broke the kiss and grinned.

"Hold on a second." He stood up and reached for his tote bag. Minnie watched with curiosity as her husband went through the bag, but she smiled when she saw him pull out a condom. Then a realization hit her.

"So that's what you went back into our bedroom for," she chided with a grin.

"Yeah," he answered sheepishly. "I thought I'd bring it just in case." She giggled.

"You're not the only one." She sat up, got her tote bag and pulled out a condom.

"We both-" he started.

"-Came prepared," she finished. Both chuckled at this.

"So you planned on us doing something, eh?" he said with a grin. She blushed and smiled sheepishly, shyly and innocently.

"I thought I'd bring it just in case. I know you, and I know me. And I know us." Then she grinned at him. "So how come you brought one, hmm?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Same reason as you. Just in case, and I know how we are." She giggled as she stood up and drapped her arms across his shoulders.

"Great minds and hearts think alike," she smiled.

"And so do hormones," he added, making them both chuckle.

"You can say that again," she agreed. They were no longer standing on their beach towels. Now both were standing on the beach just about a foot from them. He wrapped his arms around her petite waist as they smiled at one another, pressing their nude bodies against one anothers. Then both leaned close and met each others lips. As their tongues danced in the same rhythm, Minnie moved her body close and rubbed her mons against the underside of his penis, making her moan into his mouth. He also groaned as he felt her soft and smooth skin rub against him. She bucked her hips and pressed against him again, seeking and craving the feel of him. She loved the feel of his hot shaft against her pubis as she rubbed against him.

Mickey broke the kiss and began to kiss along her neck. Minnie kept moaning in ecstasy as she rubbed her mound against him, stimulating her crotch and his. She moved her hands from behind his neck and wrapped them around his frame. Then she slid her hands down his back to his butt, where she gripped him and pulled his pelvis closer to hers, creating more friction between their groins.

"Unhh... Mickey..." she moaned as she continued to buck her hips and rub her pubis against his penis. Mickey let out a groan as she gripped his butt and pressed herself against him. He continued kissing and licking all over her neck, which was driving her crazy. He noticed the soft "swish" sound her smooth mound made against his member as their skin rubbed together.

Soon, Minnie felt a tingly sensation in her mons and vulva, and knew she was about to orgasm. She wanted to cum with him inside her, but right now, them grinding their crotches together just felt too good to stop. She moaned in pleasurable bliss as the tingly feeling grew and as he kissed and licked her neck, which doubled her pleasure. "Ooooh! Mickey! I-I'm gonna...!" She couldn't finish before she got her orgasm. "Ooohh!" she moaned as she came and began squirting her warm, gooey dew from between her legs, which dripped down onto the sand. Rubbing her mound against him just felt soo good, she couldn't help it. She gripped his tush and pressed and rubbed her crotch against him, increasing her pleasure as her climax continued, making more of her ejaculate spurt out as ripples of erotic pleasure went through her. She moaned and gasped for fifteen seconds before her orgasm came to an end, leaving her breathless. She moved her arms up his back and hugged him as she rested her head on his shoulder for a moment. The last few drops of her ejaculate dripped out of her urinary opening and down onto the sand as the remaining pelvic contractions made it seep out. He hugged her close as she rested against him.

"Should we stop?" he asked softly as he rubbed her back, helping her relax.

"Uh-uh," she answered, then lifted her head off his shoulder to look up at him. "I wanna keep going. I still want to feel you inside me," she said with a sly smile. He chuckled.

"Okay. You asked for it," he said seductively, making her quiver with excitement. He leaned in to her neck and began to nuzzle and kiss her again. She giggled at the sensation. "Feeling hot yet?" he hummed against her neck.

"Oh, yes. You've made me very hot," she replied with a seductive voice.

"You've made me hot, too," he said, then resumed kissing her neck. He coaxed a moan from her as he sucked lightly on her Adam's apple. Then, deciding to tease and please her, he trailed his hands up her soft, little body and cupped her breasts, then began to massage them.

"Unhh!" she moaned at the pleasurable feeling. Then an erotic and pleasurable jolt went through her and she moaned when his fingers began to play with her perky, little nipples. She moaned in erotic ecstasy as he rubbed and fondled her tiny tits, and kissed and licked at her neck, driving her wild. She bucked her hips and pressed her groin against his, encouraging him to get inside her. He pulled back and met her warm eyes and smile. "I'm ready, Mickey. I want you inside me..." she said with a warm and seductive smile.

"I want inside you..." he said with a seductive voice, making her quiver and melt into him. She bent over, got one of the condoms, opened the wrapper, and with a wide grin, began to pull it over his hard dick. She finished by giving it a gentle squeeze, making him groan and her hormones flare.

"Now I'm ready to feel you inside me," she smiled slyly, circling her arms around his shoulders.

"Okay," he grinned, then kissed her cheek. He eased his pelvis down and rubbed the tip of his member against the cleft between her outer lips, making her coo from the sensation. He rubbed upward, making her moan as his member rubbed against her button, which was peeking out from between her lips at the top. Minnie spread her legs a little and tilted her pelvis, shifting her little pussy forward for him. She was eager to feel him inside her, to feel their bodies connected and moving as one. Mickey rubbed his member down the slit between her soft, smooth cunt lips, and touched his tip against her vaginal opening, teasing her. She moved her hips forward, wanting and encouraging him to penetrate her. He eased himself inside her as she moved her pelvis forward, helping him to go deeper into her as his penis separated her soft, puffy and tight lips and filled her vagina.

"Oooh..." Minnie moaned as he penetrated her, sending a jolt of erotic pleasure and ecstasy through her. He pushed all the way into her and she marveled at how warm, snug and amazing he felt inside her. He felt so good inside her. Already, she was quivering with excitement. Both just paused for a moment, each savoring the feeling of their bodies being connected. Minnie relished the feel of Mickey inside her. He felt so big, warm, and snug inside her. He felt amazing! He pulled his cock out, leaving just the tip inside, then thrusted back into her tight, little cunt, making another pleasure-laced moan escape her. "Oohh!" she moaned in erotic ecstasy as he filled her again, making her shudder from erotic pleasure. It felt like she would already climax from the incredible pleasure. She began panting as he thrusted into her again, his shaft filling her completely. Feeling him inside her and his deep thrusts just felt so good, that she was trying to hold back the orgasm she already felt threatening to release. Her pleasure-laced moans, gasps and squeaks of blissful ecstasy were like fuel added to his fire as he thrusted into her.

Minnie felt erotic and aroused in every inch of her body. She held him close as she began to thrust her hips forward, making him penetrate her deeper, adding to her insane pleasure. Her mons also bumped and rubbed against the area above his penis, and the top of his cock rubbed against her G-spot, all increasing her mind-numbing, tail-twitching pleasure.

"Ohh...! Mickey...!" she moaned in pleasurable and erotic bliss, feeling her pleasure already at its peak. With him inside her, his deep thrusts, her pubis bumping and grinding against him, and his penis rubbing her G-spot, it was all too much for her body to take and her orgasm was already begging for release. Her flower and button were throbbing and she knew she would cum any second. She raised her right leg and rested her inner thigh against his hip as she held him close to her. "Ohhh! I can't... hold it... any longer, Mickey!" she moaned, feeling her pleasure at its peak.

"Neither can I! I'm gonna cum, too, Minnie!" Mickey groaned, feeling his pleasure nearing its own peak. Her soft, slick and snug walls felt so good around his shaft. And as she neared her own peak, her walls gripped him tighter, increasing his pleasure. He began to thrust a little faster, intensifying her pleasure as he started to kiss and lick her neck, sending her over the edge. Her vulva began to tingle pleasurably, and she couldn't hold it in any longer as surges of pleasure erupted through her as she got her orgasm.

"Ahhh! M-Mickey!" Minnie exclaimed as she came, and her cum began squirting out from between her legs and onto him as her vaginal walls tensed and gripped him inside her. Her clit throbbed, her tail and toes curled and her right leg shook as her climax continued, her juices spurting out of her and dripping down onto the sand. Mickey reached his own peak as she did and let go.

"Ung! Unnh!" he groaned as he came and began ejaculating into the condom. Minnie clung tightly to Mickey as she climaxed and dug her fingers into his back. Her whole body tingled and felt erotic. Anybody yards away would have heard her screams, moans and gasps of pleasurable and erotic ecstasy and bliss, but she didn't care. She instinctively began to grind her pelvis against his, helping him go deeper, and rubbing her pubis above his penis, all intensifying her pleasure and making more of her cum squirt out as she felt the pleasurable contractions in her pelvis. She also felt his shaft throb inside her, which added to the amazing sensations flowing through her.

Mickey gripped her hips and held her close to him as his own orgasm continued, making his tail curl and shivers go through him. He felt her walls tense around him with every contraction she had, which added to his pleasure. His cock throbbed and his spine shivered from the sensations washing over him.

Mickey and Minnie climaxed together, her moans and his groans filling the air as they rode out their orgasms together, moving their bodies together in a intimate dance of love and passion. The sounds of their lovemaking, mainly hers, could be heard for yards away, but neither cared. All that mattered was that they loved each other and that they were together. For the young mouse lovers, mating season was whenever they wanted it to be. After fifteen, spine-tingling seconds, Minnie's orgasm ended and after ten seconds, Mickey's orgasm ended, leaving both mice out of breath, but completely content and peaceful. Minnie lowered her right leg back down as she tried to get her senses back.

"Wow..." both panted in unison as they smiled at one another. Minnie still felt quivers going through her as she stood with her arms around her love, and his cock still inside her cunt. Her legs felt like jell-o and and a little tired, since she had her right leg raised and stood on her left during her orgasm, but it was totally worth it to her.

"That was incredible..." she smiled up at him, a little breathless.

"You can say that again..." he replied, also a little breathless.

"_You _were incredible," she added with a loving and fond smile as she hugged him closer. "You always make me feel soo good."

"_You're_ the one that was incredible," he said, making her heart flutter. "You always make me feel good too."

"Oh, Mickey," she cooed, then leaned up and pressed her lips against his. "I love you, Mickey," she smiled warmly up at him when she pulled away.

"I love you, too, Minnie," he said with an equally warm smile as he looked down at her. He kissed her nose, making her giggle, then he slipped his member out from between her legs and removed the condom, tossing it into a trash bag they had put their trash in. Then, with a coy smile, he bent over and scooped her up bridal-style in his arms, making her squeak and giggle cutely as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Tired, doll?" he asked, smiling his coy smile that she loved.

"A little. But I love the weak-in-the-knee feeling you give me," she replied with a coy smile as well, kicking her feet back and fourth a little. "It was totally worth it."

"So, I take it you had fun, huh?" he grinned. She giggled.

"Silly goose, of course I had fun! Don't I always?" she said with a big smile, then kissed his forehead. "How about you? Tired?"

"A little, but it was worth it," he replied.

"Boy, was it worth it," she giggled.

"How about we rest a little?" he offered.

"Sounds good to me," she replied. Still holding her in his arms, he stepped onto their beach towels, then laid down on his back as she cuddled against him, resting her head on his chest and one arm across him. He rested one hand on her side as they lay cuddled up together, both still naked.

"This has been some day at the beach," Mickey mused, thinking of how it went from them playing volleyball to making love in broad daylight.

"Yeah. But it's been a great day at the beach," Minnie said, looking up at him with a smile.

"I can't deny that," he said, then each leaned close and nose nuzzled each other. They smiled at one another as they pulled back. "So you glad we 'did it' on the beach?" he asked.

"Are you kidding? It was wonderful! I'm so glad we 'did it' on the beach," she replied.

"I'm glad you had fun," he chuckled. She chuckled as she began to stroke his chest.

"I sure did! You always make it fun," she smiled.

"You make it fun too," he said. They shared a smile, then touched their noses together. "So you still want to go looking for seashells?"

"You betcha!" she replied brightly. Then she nuzzled her cheek against his chest. "But I want us to lay here and cuddle a little first," she said with a happy and content sigh as she snuggled against her sweetheart.

"You got it, kiddo," he said softly, then kissed the top of her head. Minnie loved the feel of her husband's warm body against hers and hugged him closer to her. Mickey hugged his young wife close to him, loving the feel of her curled up to him.

The young lovers lay curled up together, both feeling peaceful and content. After a little while, Mickey looked down at his companion and smiled as he saw her. She looked so sweet and innocent lying next to him, even lying there naked. She looked like a delicate flower, the most beautiful of them all. He began to stroke his hand up and down the center of her back, making her sigh softly. He felt her skin as he caressed her, which was silky soft and smooth as a newborn baby's bottom. He lifted his free hand up to her face and delicately brushed his fingers across her cheek, and her eyelids lifted, revealing her loving brown eyes and she smiled instantly at him.

"I love you, doll," he smiled.

"I love you, too, sweetie," she smiled. Then each leaned close and brushed their lips against each others. After about four seconds, both pulled away and looked at each other with a smile. After little longer, she eased off him and sat up beside him. "Now I'm ready to go looking for seashells," she said with a playful smile, her tail curling playfully behind her, which he noticed. He sat up next to her and she giggled excitedly as she reached for her bikini bottom. She also got his trunks and handed them to him. "Here ya go," she smiled.

"Thanks," he replied.

"You're welcome," she replied, then kissed him playfully on his lips. Minnie started to put her bikini bottom back on as Mickey put back on his trunks. After tying the side ties of her bikini, she picked up her triangle top, reached up and tied the strings behind her neck. Then she turned her back to him a little. "Could you get the back for me, please?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure can," he replied. He gently tied the back strings of her top and tugged on the back gently. "Not too tight?"

"Uh-uh. It's just right," she replied, turning back around to him. She adjusted the cups over her little bosom, then kissed his cheek. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. So ya ready to start looking?"

"You bet!" she replied excitedly.

"Then maybe later we could sit and watch the sunset," he suggested and saw her eyes sparkle.

"Ooh, I'd love to!" she smiled happily. He smiled, then stood and offered his hand to her. She gratefully accepted as she placed her hand in his and stood up in front of him.

"Shall we begin our search, my dear?" he asked coyly.

"Yes, we shall, my love," she replied coyly, then giggled and nuzzled her nose to his. They each got a bucket, then took one anothers hand as they began walking along the beach. As they walked, they twirled their tails around one anothers and smiled at each other. The young, little mouse couple walked along the beach as the searched for seashells. Naturally, when they'd pick up a shell, they hold it up to their ears and listen to the sound of the ocean. Mickey found a cool shell and picked it up and held it up to his ear. "Can you hear it?" Minnie asked.

"Yup. Listen," he said as he held it up to her ear, letting her hear the sound of the ocean.

"Wow," she said as she listened to it. Then she grinned as she got an idea. "I hear something else, too."

"Huh?" She held it back up to his ear, letting him listen.

"Listen," she instructed softly. "Can you hear it?"

"Here what?" he questioned. She smiled slyly as she leaned up and kissed the bottom of his ear.

"I love you," she whispered. He looked at her and saw the wide and innocent smile she wore across her lips. He smiled back at her, and decided to return the favor.

"You know, I think I hear something else too."

"Really? what?" she asked, still grinning.

"Listen closely," he said as he held it up to her ear. He leaned close and kissed her ear, making her smile widely. "I love you," he whispered, then pulled away and met her adoring smile. She set her bucket down, then leaned close as she circled her arms around his neck and pressed the front of her body against his as he set his bucket down, then wrapped his arms around her waist. Both just gazed into each others eyes for a moment, admiring the sparkle and warmth that each others eyes beheld. Both began to close the distance between their muzzles as they kissed, making Minnie moan and one leg raise behind her in response to his kiss as it overpowered her senses. Mickey felt his mind go numb as her kiss made his connection with reality disappear. The feeling of electricity flowing through them was amazing. Then he surprised her as he gently dipped her, holding her as he kissed her, which she happily obliged to. She squeaked softly into his mouth but quickly and happily accepted his action as she kissed him.

After several seconds, both slowly broke the kiss and met each others eyes. Staring into each others eyes, both were just vaguely aware that he was still holding her up. Not that either minded. He gently pulled her back up as she stood on one foot, leaning onto and into him as she gazed starry-eyed into his eyes, her arms still around his shoulders. His hands rested gently on her bare hips, since her bikini rested a little below her hips. They gazed lovingly into each others eyes for a bit until both felt a little bit of water at their feet and sandals. Both broke the gaze as they looked down to see the water lapping at their feet. Then both glanced out at the ocean to see that the sun was beginning to set. They looked back to one another, admiring how each looked at twilight.

"We better head back if we're gonna watch the sunset," he mentioned.

"Right. I don't wanna miss it," she replied. They picked up their buckets, then took each others hand and began walking back to their spot. When they arrived, they placed their pales with their totes, then sat down and cuddled up together as they started watching the sunset. Minnie laid her head Mickey's shoulder and wrapped her left arm around his back as she snuggled against him with a happy and content sigh. He rested his cheek on the top of her head in front of her bow as he moved his right arm around her back. They sat there and watched the sunset together, and stayed there even once the stars came out. They gazed out over the water, watching how the moon reflected in the ocean. Then they shifted their gazes to each other and instantly became hypnotized by the way the moonlight shimmered in each others deep brown eyes.

Mickey raised his left hand and cupped her cheek delicately. She felt how warm his palm was and snuggled her cheek into it as she raised her right hand and placed it over his. Both smiled at one another as he began to caress her cheek and she began to rub the top of his hand with her thumb. After gazing into each other eyes for a moment, he leaned close and kissed her forehead. She smiled as gave a soft sigh, then leaned close and hugged him as she nuzzled her head on his shoulder.

"Today was such a great day. I'm so glad we came," she said.

"Me, too," he said as he nuzzled her back. She planted a light kiss on his cheek then pulled back and looked up at him.

"I've had such a wonderful time today, Mickey. Thank you so much," she smiled sweetly.

"You're welcome, Minnie. I had fun, too. I'm glad we came," he said. They smiled at one another and sat there a little bit, nuzzled against each other.

"Mickey," she said, getting his attention as he looked down at her. She smiled adoringly up at him. "Thanks for making today fun." He felt his insides melt as he hugged her close to him.

"You're welcome. Thank you, too," he smiled.

"You're welcome," she smiled. They leaned close and kissed, and after a few seconds, both pulled back and shared a smile before cuddling close once more.

Mickey and Minnie sat cuddled up together as they gazed up at the stars. Both had a great time at the beach. Sitting there together, both felt it was the perfect end to the perfect day. They got to spend the day together, having fun, laughing, playing, and just being together, along with making love on the beach. Neither could have asked for a better day. They spent it together, and that's what made it the perfect day at the beach.

* * *

THE END

A.N.: Ironic that they drank lemonade in a lemon story, isn't it? ;D

Squad Unit 19.


End file.
